


Blowing Off Some Steam

by Plasma_After_Dark



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_After_Dark/pseuds/Plasma_After_Dark
Summary: With the deadline for the finished KOS-MOS android rapidly approaching, Shion decides to take some personal time to relax in the Encephalon system. She is surprised when someone else joins her...





	Blowing Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> You could probably figure this out, but this was written to take place immediately before the events of Xenosaga Episode 1. Y'all enjoy lol

Shion wasn’t _that_ kind of woman. She had heard of people using the U.M.N. for this kind of pleasure before but she never saw herself using the Encephalon system like this. 

It seemed so wrong.

But god, did she need to relieve some stress. 

After walking for a few minutes through the digital concrete of the Encephalon room she and the other Vector researchers used for testing, Shion found a somewhat secluded spot and leaned back against the wall. Despite the entire environment being virtual, the wall behind her felt as sturdy as the ones in her bedroom back in reality.

“Why even bother finding a spot like this?” a cheeky part of Shion’s mind wondered. “You’re the only one in here and if someone from outside wants to watch, they’ll have access to any camera angle they could want.”

Heat immediately rose to Shion’s face. “Maybe I shouldn’t do this…” her voice was quiet; even though no one else was here, Shion still felt that sense of dread of being overheard.

“Oh, come ooonnnn,” the cheeky voice had returned. “It’s so much hotter when someone’s watching.”

Shion’s face grew even hotter. “I, I’m not that kind of woman!” But the words did nothing for the itch between her legs that grew ever stronger.

“Of course, you’re not. You’re just a normal girl who’s way too stressed, running out of time to finish her life’s work, incomprehensibly horny, and in dire need of some personal time.”

Shion hated to admit it, but the cheeky voice had a point. All day long, her crotch had felt like it was on fire, desperately calling for Shion’s attention. She had desperately tried to hide this from her co-workers, but Shion was pretty sure at least one of her female peers had noticed how distracted Shion had been acting and Shion had definitely seen a smile and wink after her afternoon bathroom break.

“Come on girl, how long has it been since you pleasured yourself a little? Can you even remember the last time you came?”

Goddamn that little voice, Shion thought. Somehow it was way too correct. Shion began to let her legs slide away from the wall, feeling the virtual concrete rub against her back as she slid to the ground. For a split second she thought about that pressure against her folds and before pushing the thought away she felt an unmistakable wetness sink into her panties. Wait, was that just the Encephalon or were her juices actually spilling onto the chair back in the real world? And which was hotter? God, she was horny. 

Shion shifted herself so she sat in the corner of this alleyway. It wasn’t anything fancy, she was surrounded by walls of concrete with windows that held no secrets, but it would do. At the very least, Shion knew no one would wake up to the sounds of her play thanks to her retreat into the Encephalon. The virtual reality system would keep her voice inside her head where prying ears couldn’t trespass. The heat returned to her face as she once again thought about being watched. As her hand drifted to her left breast though, she gave up all pretense of caring.

Her girls weren’t the largest on the Woglinde, but Shion could at least be proud that hers were all natural. Many of the women on the Vector ship had modified their boobs in some way, but Shion was satisfied with her genetics and hadn’t felt the need to do so. As her right hand kneaded into her plump left breast, a soft hum rolled from Shion’s lips. It really had been too long. Even with her dress in the way, Shion’s girls were more than ready for action and savored every finger press. Shion let out a small squeak as her fingers squeezed a bit tighter than she expected on her pert nipple. It stung for a second, but Shion was already enraptured and felt herself pinching even harder the next time. 

In and out, in and out, her fingers rolled over the fabric that hid her secrets from view. Every couple of kneads Shion would pull her fingers together over her nipple, reveling in the sharp tension that resulted. The more she massaged her breast, the more warmth traveled through her body and eventually down between her thighs. Shion rolled the fabric over her skin, feeling the smooth, plasticky, spandex-like dress bunch up and stretch over different parts of her skin. Something about the texture of the material felt so satisfying as it brought even more warmth into Shion’s body.

Her left arm had kept to itself so far, but with the right hand busy, something had to attend to that burning itch between Shion’s legs. As she pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, her other ring and middle finger worked their way down towards the end of her yellow and blue, standard-issue Vector dress. Finally making their way there, the two pulled the hem up just enough that Shion could get right above her dripping lips. She began to rub overtop of the fabric that shielded her tenderness from view and felt her fluids sticking to her fingers. God, she wanted more. As she began to press the fabric into herself, she moved her right arm to her unattended breast, sliding down inside her dress and finding a nipple that desperately needed her attention.

Having found their target, her fingers began to rub along the patch of wetness that had soaked through Shion’s panties and leggings. Her occasional light hums began to morph into something deeper as Shion’s lower lips screamed for her fingers to just go inside. But oh god, did this feel good. Shion ran her fingers in a small circle overtop of her lips, letting her fingernails dig in a little every now and then. The wetspot on her panties was slowly growing as more and more heat found its way to Shion’s cavern.

Her kneading was slow, both down below and up above, and all it made her want was more. More force, more pressure, more speed, harder, deeper, faster oh goddddd. Shion’s lower fingers just couldn’t give her enough, Shion had sworn she’d last longer than this, but she just couldn’t help it. Her left hand wrapped around the edge of her leggings and panties, pulled the down, and pushed their way inside.

As her fingers made their way to her entrance, Shion felt them sliding over the cum that had already left her lips. “God, I can’t be this wet, already can I?” Harnessing what little self-control she had left, Shion resisted the urge to immediately plunge her fingers inside, instead trying to draw out the pleasure for just a bit longer. Her thumb ran down the outside of her lip and her index finger just barely peeked inside. It was honestly torturous to keep her fingers so far away from where her body wanted them, but Shion wanted to enjoy every second she could. Every second her mind wasn’t thinking about work. 

A pinch to her right nipple as she switched lips, god, god, god, it’s been far too long. The warmth that flowed through Shion’s body was so good, why had she waited this long to experience it again? Her fingers drinking up juices, her breasts screaming over the right hand’s attention, her perky nipples only getting more aroused by her pokes and prods. Shion finally decided to take the few seconds necessary to shed her vest, it was just interrupting her hand anyway, and pull her dress down to nearly free her chest. Down below, her fingers were creeping ever so slowly deeper into her caverns, exploring areas Shion hadn’t visited in years. If she just let herself go, she could probably cum right…

Wait, were those footsteps?

Had someone else entered the Encephalon dive?

Shion froze, unable to react as thoughts ran through her head. Had they been watching her? Maybe they hadn’t? She should pull her dress and leggings back up. Or they’ll see her…but maybe they saw everything anyways… Ohhh who is it and why now???

Had Shion been listening carefully, she would have noticed that the footsteps were perhaps a bit too precise for a human. Measured, rhythmic, deliberate. But Shion’s thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute and she definitely couldn’t focus enough to pick up such details.

“Oh crap,” the footsteps were almost at the corner to Shion’s alleyway, there wasn’t anywhere near enough time to rearrange her clothes. The best Shion could muster was to pull an arm over her bra and a hand over her crotch while attempting to shrink into the background. 

As Shion stared into the ground in a mixture of shame, terror, and leftover arousal, the incoming figure moved into the opening of Shion’s not-so-secret hide-away. Her long blue hair stood starkly in contrast to her powerful red eyes, which looked back and forth before settling on Shion’s compromised form. While only slightly taller than Shion, the two’s current positions made the android seem significantly taller as she called out in a peaceful tone, “Shion.”

Shion, almost on the brink of tears, looked up. Her face beat red, she had instantly recognized the robotic timbre in the android’s voice and now that she was looking, it all made sense. Shion and the other Vector employees had yet to awaken KOS-MOS into the real world, so her consciousness dwelled within the Encephalon. Her face bright red, Shion was thankful it hadn’t been one of her co-workers, but she cursed herself for not realizing KOS-MOS would have immediately recognized the log-in.

“O-oh h-hello KOS-MOS,” all Shion could hope for was that KOS-MOS didn’t understand what Shion’s current position meant. Which seemed possible, if not likely.

“You know Shion, if you needed help relaxing, you could have asked.” Shion swore she saw a twinkle in the android’s eye. No, KOS-MOS definitely knew what this state of dress meant. But wait, was KOS-MOS teasing her?

Shion stumbled to find a correct series of words to respond “I-I, w-well, ummm, you see…” KOS-MOS gingerly and purposefully stepped towards Shion. Each step was perfectly placed to make Shion’s heart explode with even more nerves. What was KOS-MOS planning? 

“Shion, I am designed to perform many functions, not just combat. You of all people should know that.” KOS-MOS had only halved the gap between them and yet Shion wished she could both double and half that distance at the same time. Wait, she wanted KOS-MOS closer?

“I, umm, of course I know that…” Why couldn’t she arrange her words??? It shouldn’t be that hard, it was after all, only KOS-MOS…  
Shion swore she saw the faintest smile on the android’s lips, KOS-MOS was definitely playing with her. If Shion weren’t in so much shock, she would have been ecstatic to see KOS-MOS acting like this, like a complete person. But Shion’s thoughts were still scrambled, maybe even more so as KOS-MOS stood only a few feet away from Shion at this point.

“Shion, would you like me to help you relax tonight?” A few more steps and the android had finally closed the gap. She bent down and was looking Shion straight in the eyes. Shion couldn’t maintain eye-contact and her eyes jumped around from subject to subject, lingering on a choice few. Had KOS-MOS’s lips always looked that full? And her breasts were…fantastic. The zipper down the front of the KOS-MOS’s leotard had definitely been the right choice, as were the uneven stockings that left an asymmetrical amount of leg right in front of her. As she quickly turned away, Shion felt a soft, gloved hand against her cheek. Just a bit of pressure and Shion’s emerald eyes were staring straight into KOS-MOS’s piercing red ones. God, she was just… beautiful. Next to KOS-MOS Shion just felt, insignificant. 

“Shion?” God, the slight robotic timbre in KOS-MOS’s voice. Not enough to sound offputting, but just enough to roll down your spine and feel just sooo right. “Shion?” KOS-MOS was everything Shion wished she could be, beautiful, confident, a great kisser… Wait what?

The feeling of soft lips pressing against her own finally broke the magic holding Shion. Oh. OH. _This_ is what KOS-MOS meant. _Ohhh_ … Those lips were like that of a goddess, so full, and soft, and they almost melted into Shion’s. Shio had played with herself before, but this, this was new. KOS-MOS was pulling, and sucking, and ohhh… Her teeth… As KOS-MOS nibbled on Shion’s lower lip, everything just felt right. 

“Wait a minute,” a voice appeared in Shion’s head. “KOS-MOS is a woman.”

“Not now,” Shion replied, to the oddly rational voice in her head, too busy enjoying everything KOS-MOS was giving her.

“But, we’re not gay,” the voice responded, being quite irritating.

“Maybe we are,” maybe later Shion would care, but right now KOS-MOS’s lips were far too fantastic to question.

“But…”

“Shhhh just enjoy it,” Shion finally managed to silence the annoying rational one.

 

Oh.

Ohhhh.

_Ohhhhhhhh._

That was a tongue.

A very soft tongue.

A very confident tongue.

A very explorative tongue.

Just as Shion began to fall away within KOS-MOS’s kisses, something new was added. KOS-MOS’s tongue was at her lips, knocking on the door and asking to be let in. Shion was at first, very surprised and just let the tongue explore her lips, but eventually the tongue decided to take matters into its own hands and push its way inside.

“Oh god, what do I do now,” Shion wondered. When it was just lips, she was able to keep up but now what was she supposed to do. Did she just let the tongue in? Did she push back with her own? Oh goddd that tongue was exploring.

KOS-MOS pulled back just a hairsbreadth, just enough to make Shion lean in to try and catch her partner as KOS-MOS whispered, “Just copy me…”

And with that, the tongue was back. Ohhh goddd was it back. Shion just sat back in utter bliss for several seconds before realizing what KOS-MOS had just said. So somewhat nervously, she sent her tongue out on its own adventure. As she did, she felt KOS-MOS’s tongue wrap around hers. _Ohhh._ At this point Shion couldn’t tell which moans were in her head and which were outside of it. As Shion’s and KOS-MOS’s tonuges danced, Shion began to explore her partner’s mouth, every nook and every cranny. She felt her partner’s teeth, and her tongue, and her _everything._ God, how had she never experienced this before?

After what seemed both like an eternity and not nearly long enough, KOS-MOS pulled away. As Shion opened her eyes, (wait when did she close them?) she noticed a trail of saliva reaching from her tongue to her partner’s. As they pulled apart, the trail pulled further and further apart until it snapped, dropping a tiny bit of wetness onto Shion’s almost bare breasts. As Shion attempted to catch her breath, KOS-MOS’s head moved back towards her.

As KOS-MOS’s lips met Shion’s neck, Shion let out a small gasp of surprise. “They’re not going to my mouth?” she thought before immediately realizing that was ok. As KOS-MOS sucked and nibbled her way down Shion’s neck, Shion couldn’t help but arch her back and let a small moan rumble out of her throat. KOS-MOS would go from a light peck to cheeky nibbles to sucking so hard Shion feared she would have noticeable bruises if she weren’t in the Encephalon. It felt so good Shion almost didn’t notice KOS-MOS’s lips approaching her chest. 

KOS-MOS had made her way down Shion’s left side, down her neck and onto her shoulder. And now, the android traced Shion’s collarbone back towards her center. Ohhh goddd. There were only a few short inches between KOS-MOS’s lips and Shion’s bra-covered breasts. Shion now felt KOS-MOS’s hands running up her back, massaging her skin and moving ever closer to the small clasp that kept her chest covered. As two soft hands reached the clasp, Shion felt nimble fingers dance around it, unhooking the bra and finally letting it fall onto Shion’s lap. KOS-MOS paused her work and looked up at Shion teasingly, before placing her lips on Shion’s left nipple.

Shion thought she knew how to pleasure her breasts. But again, KOS-MOS took everything far beyond what Shion had ever experienced. KOS-MOS’s tongue lapped around Shion’s nipple, soaking it in saliva, before sucking incredibly hard. Shion’s moans were getting deeper and she couldn’t keep them to herself anymore. In response to her moans, Shion felt KOS-MOS’s smile as one of the android’s hands made its way to Shion’s other breast. As she continued to suck feverously on Shion’s left nipple, KOS-MOS’s hand found her right one and began to pinch. Hard. Shion let out a yelp. It hurt but felt so right. And something about the asymmetry of KOS-MOS’s pleasuring made everything so much hotter. KOS-MOS then sucked exceedingly hard with her mouth on Shion’s left breast causing Shion’s yelp to become entirely guttural as pleasure overwhelmed her.

Once again, much to Shion’s dismay, KOS-MOS pulled away once more before switching breasts. Shion watched as a gloved hand reached for the zipper on KOS-MOS’s leotard before slowly, ever so slowly pulling down. Underneath, KOS-MOS’s full breasts were completely visible and quite ripe, after all the girl wore no bra. As her girls escaped their prison, they bounced to KOS-MOS’s sides, nipples fully erect already. Further down the hand pulled, revealing a stomach and bellybutton. Finally, the hand was stopped by KOS-MOS’s shorts, and the blue-haired girl had to quickly lift herself up to pull the shorts down and off. A hand then returned to the leotard which was quickly shed as well. KOS-MOS left both her gloves and leggings intact and Shion definitely wasn’t about to complain. Shion couldn’t fully see the round mounds of KOS-MOS’s rearguard, but the android’s folds leaked a fluid not to dissimilar to the one that left Shion’s lips. She was treated to a few seconds of uninterrupted visual stimuli accompanied by a small head tilt and smile before KOS-MOS then wrapped her arms behind Shion, helping her master slide the bunched up dress the rest of the way off before the android returned to her job at Shion’s breasts. But instead of sucking on her right and pinching her left and simply reversing her previous work, KOS-MOS began to nibble on her right and knead her left. Part of Shion desperately wanted KOS-MOS to balance her techniques, but the mixture of soft pleasure and light pain made so much heat flow through Shion’s body that she couldn’t bear to stop her lover.

It wasn’t until KOS-MOS’s last free hand made its way down to Shion’s second set of lips that she realized just how wet she was down there. They had tickled their way down Shion’s stomach, stopping briefly at her navel, and were now teasing the outsides of her womanhood. As KOS-MOS’s fingers rubbed the outside of her pussy, they slid around on excess fluid. At this point, Shion’s insides were burning, she needed something inside her now. But even as Shion moaned in delight from all over her body, KOS-MOS refused her. Up and down. Up and down. KOS-MOS’s fingers followed her lips in a light circle around her incredibly needy hole. As KOS-MOS reached the top, a bite to Shion’s nipple. When her fingers found the bottom of Shion’s folds, a strong squeeze came to her breast. Shion didn’t even have time to ponder who had programmed KOS-MOS to be such a goddess. It was all just too much. Up and down. A strong squeeze followed by another bite. Another deep and passionate moan.

Finally, KOS-MOS pushed her way inside, but only to the first knuckle of her index finger. Why was KOS-MOS so cruel, Shion wondered. With her finger now inside, the android rubbed the perimeter of Shion’s entrance in a wide circle, tracing the outside with her thumb. KOS-MOS’s other hand was now making its way down, once again pausing to investigate her bellybutton, before reaching Shion’s clit. As KOS-MOS continued to circle around Shion’s insides, light flicks began to meet her clit. Each one sent a shiver down Shion’s back as the android made each flick perfectly arrhythmic, preventing Shion from preparing herself for the next one. 

“KOS-MOS… please…” Shion whimpered, no longer able to withstand the burning emptiness between her legs. She watched blue hair rise from her chest as KOS-MOS looked her once again straight in the eyes.

“Shion, what is it that you need?” KOS-MOS’s enunciation made it sound like she had no idea what Shion wanted, even though they both knew that wasn’t true.

“I need you, take me, please, fill me…” Shion wined at her partner.

“As you wish…” KOS-MOS let the last word trail off as she moved her attention to Shion’s glistening pussy. She pulled her index finger out of Shion in a swift, singular movement, before raising it to her lips and sucking it clean. KOS-MOS then took her middle and ring fingers into her mouth, running them in and out, licking over and between them, and letting a soft hum of her own escape to Shion’s ears. Her fingers now suitably wet, KOS-MOS slowly lowered them to Shion’s womanhood and pushed her way inside.

It started slowly, but KOS-MOS began to pump her fingers in and out of Shion. Her thumb found its resting place near Shion’s clit and picked up the small flicks from before. As KOS-MOS’s fingers pushed their way in and out of her cavern, Shion felt them exploring, pushing in different directions, curling slightly to drive her nuts as they pulled back, just trying to find the one spot that would drive Shion over the edge. When KOS-MOS found a spot that yielded a stronger response from Shion, the android’s gloved fingers would knead their way over it before moving on to the next part of Shion’s cave. Each time KOS-MOS’s fingers left, Shion released a light wimper, begging those fantastic fingers to return. Another spot was found as the itch inside her grew and screamed for more attention from the beautiful, blue-haired goddess.

Finally, those fingers found her g-spot. As the fabric of KOS-MOS’s gloves tickled the sensitive skin, Shion folded back towards the wall, letting out a more vocal moan than any that had come before. Having found what she had been searching for, KOS-MOS pulled her playful fingers out to teasingly lick them clean, before going in to finally release Shion. Once again, the smooth fabric that had been teasing her for so long made its way inside Shion, but this time that fabric had a purpose. Shion felt KOS-MOS’s fingers make their way right back to where they left off as they began their work. Each finger made its movements over and around Shion’s g-spot, pushing and prodding, running and rubbing. Oh god, oh god, oooohhhhhh godddddd. The heat inside her was building up, Shion could feel a crescendo rising inside her.

One last surprise came to Shion’s nethers as blue hair fell over her crotch. It was quickly pushed aside by that wonderful tongue that had enraptured Shion earlier which took the place of the thumb that had been attending to Shion’s clit a few moments before. As two fingers massaged Shion inside, the tongue began to make its way around Shion’s exterior, cleaning up her fluids (while managing to make everything even wetter), and even pushing its way in beside the fingers. As KOS-MOS pushed particularly hard against Shion’s inner bud, her mouth enveloped her creator’s folds and sucked hard.

The crescendo burst.

Shion screamed as everything came out of her. Her body thrusting itself towards the forces that had brought her here, Shion lost all track of time. Her back arched again and again as wave after wave of cum left her body. KOS-MOS, for her part, did not disappoint. The android had wrapped her free arm around Shion and kept both her fingers and mouth right on Shion. Her fingers continued to push inside Shion, more slowly working their way around Shion’s sensitive areas as her ecstasy released itself. That amazing tongue kept up its work too, lapping all around Shion’s folds, grabbing every drop of Shion’s nectar that it could. As Shion’s flow began to slow, she felt that same tongue delve back into her pussy, searching for anymore of her sweet juice it could find. Finally, Shion’s body settled down and as she laid enjoying the warm glow surrounding her body, KOS-MOS crawled back up to Shion’s mouth and shared one last kiss with her master. Shion blushed an even deeper red, knowing exactly where KOS-MOS’s mouth had just been and what that new sweet taste was, but she accepted the offer graciously, wanting to live in this moment for as long as possible. As her partner pulled away, Shion scoured the blue-haired girl’s body, enjoying everything she saw. Shion was left trying to catch her breath as KOS-MOS let her revel in the warmth of everything that had just happened.

Maybe Shion was that kind of woman.

She _definitely_ was gay.

“Shion.”

The single word spoken with a slight echo and the ever-familiar timbre brought Shion’s mind back to itself.

“Yes KOS-MOS?” God, those red eyes were beautiful. And KOS-MOS’s breasts were just so, perfect. Had all of this been her decision or?

“It is getting late. You should exit the Encephalon so you can clean up and go to sleep.”

Shion really didn’t want to go. Leaving the Encephalon meant saying good-bye to those wonderful lips and tongue and fingers. It meant returning to work that was far behind schedule. It meant leaving this wonderful moment that Shion would never forget. 

“KOS-MOS…” Shion’s disappointment would have been obvious to anyone, and KOS-MOS easily read her words.

“Shion, if you wish, we can do this again anytime you wish. However, it is late, and you are currently sitting in a pool of ejaculate back in the real world.”

Shit, she was? Well at least that question was answered but now Shion knew she had to log out before anyone noticed her sitting in a puddle of cum. “KOS-MOS, I’ll be working late tomorrow on paperwork so I won’t be able to see you then, but they day after things should be quiet for both me and the others. Would you…”

“I would be willing to pleasure you anytime, Shion. Just meet me here and I will know what you want. Would you like me to give you a set amount of time to yourself before joining you?” 

Shion instantly knew exactly what the other girl meant, and a thought almost left her head before she decided to lean in to her dirty side.

“Yes KOS-MOS, but don’t tell me how long you’ll be waiting. Surprise me…” Shion mewed at the thought of KOS-MOS joining her without warning in the middle of personal time, feeling just a bit more leak out from between her legs.

“As you wish, Shion.” The android helped her master up and handed Shion the discarded aftermath of her clothes. Reflexively Shion slipped back into her dress (wait, did it even matter?) as she began the log-off process.

“Thank you so much, KOS-MOS.” Shion blew a kiss as her digital body dissolved from the Encephalon’s system and her eyes opened in the darkened room housing the Encephalon system. 

 

Oh damn, that was a lot of cum.


End file.
